The invention relates to gymnasium type equipment and in particular to gymnasium equipment for patients confined to a wheelchair. It must be understood that "confinement" is used in the broadest sense, and is not to be construed as meaning restriction to permanent confinement; the equipment is useful for temporarily incapacitated patients and for patients recovering from illness or accident or in a convalescing stage of recovery.
A need has existed for some time to provide a suitable exercising unit for patients confined to wheelchairs, or recuperating in wheelchairs either temporarily or permanently. A review of existing patents of the prior art reveals means for a patient using various devices to assist him in standing and subsequently walking. Some existing invention also provide for certain leg exercises. This invention provides all of these features, and many more, in an improved system and structure.
The invention generally consists of a framework that surrounds the wheelchair at the back and on the two sides. The front, has apparatus that is connected to the framework after the wheelchair and patient are in place.
Mounted on the framework are various pieces of apparatus such as bars, weights, torque-type devices, and other similar equipment so that the patient may complete numerous exercises as provided by a physical therapist.
The framework is adjustable in relation to the floor level so that variations in patient height and stature, or wheelchair configuration, can be accommodated.
Variations in the weights are accomplished through the use of pullies and a facility for modifying the actual weight.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a set of gymnasium equipment for use by wheelchair confined patients.
It is a further object of the invention to provide gymnastic equipment for wheelchair patients that is adjustable to meet variations in size or stature of patients.
It is another object to provide a gymnastic device for wheelchair patients that has numerous pieces of specialized equipment for exercising individual parts of the body as specified by a physical therapist.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a gymnastic exercising device for wheelchair patients that is portable.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.